


The love of Lestrade

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg has a new boyfriend, M/M, Not all is as it seems, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bout time you got here Sherly, didn’t think you’d leave such a prize alone for so long. Silver fox isn’t he, damn good shag too, Jim would’ve been proud of ya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little twist

Everything was dark, fuzzy, Greg’s head spun and he failed miserably in an attempt to control the muscles in his neck in order to raise his head. No noise came out as he attempted to shout, he wasn’t even sure if his lips were moving. His head flashed over what he could remember though none of it seemed real at all. Sherlock, that’s how he knew he couldn’t trust his head, Sherlock Holmes was dead and had been for almost three years. His consulting detective, his pain in the ass, his sometimes friend and his dirty little secret since the divorce, Greg couldn’t trust the visions of the man he had fallen for, no matter what happened he knew that Sherlock was dead. 

It had been a rough three years for Greg. There was the tribunal over his actions of letting Sherlock have access to crime scenes and case files, his reputation he’d worked his life for was dragged through the mud and if it wasn’t for the recording pulled from Sherlock’s phone, the final conversation he had with Moriarty, god knows where he’d be now. Greg lost his lover but clung to his job by the skin of his teeth, he’d already lost his wife and almost lost his flat, life was pretty damn shit for a long time. It took a while to gain respect back at work, he didn’t want to date and when he did he stuck to women, the idea of being with a bloke just felt like cheating on Sherlock, even though they’d never been exclusive, then again he’d never had the balls to ask or tell the younger detective his true feelings for him. John kept trying to set him up, that never went too well, their tastes were rather different, luckily it stopped when John started dating Mary and had his time monopolised by falling in love. Greg however, remained alone. 

It was a simple meeting, literally walking into each other in a coffee shop, the man who’d knocked the pastry from his hand was definitely a sight to behold. Tall, blonde, a small scar on the side of his face and those beautiful green eyes that seemed to pierce Greg’s skin, it all made it hard to say no when he offered to buy Greg another pastry. His name was Steven and he put a genuine smile on Greg’s face, he truly was a unique man and completely captivated the DI. Coffee turned into dinner, dinner became a night cap and that turned into the best sex he’d had since Sherlock.   
It’d been six months now they were dating and the Detective Inspector had completely fallen for Steven, the plan was to ask him to move in that night, he practically spent every night at Greg’s anyway, it seemed the sensible thing to do. Greg was going to cook a nice dinner, light a few candles and ask him outright. Those plans were quickly dashed when he opened the door to see a familiar mop of black curls flush against the back of his sofa.   
Sherlock. 

There had been a lot of strong words, shouting, disbelief and of course an explanation. He was taking down Moriarty’s web, that’s what had taken three years and now there was only one man left, Sebastian Moran, but he’d seemed to disappear, no one had heard from him, there had been no kills, nothing. Sherlock had presumed Moran dead, someone else had gotten to him first, though he was back to reluctantly ask Mycroft for help to ensure that was the case. Sherlock had been searching for Sebastian for almost seven months with no sign, he felt it safe to finally return to his life, his best friend, his mother-figure and his Lestrade. 

Their emotional reunion was quickly interrupted by Steven, in all the fuss of Sherlock’s return he’d forgotten his partner was even coming over. “Um…Sherlock this is my…boyfriend, Steven.” Those words had never been harder to say than this moment. Sherlock rose suddenly, his face dropping slightly and he accused Steven of going by a false name. Greg rolled his eyes, same old Sherlock up to his old tricks. It wasn’t until the men spoke to each other that Greg twigged the problem.

“Bout time you got here Sherly, didn’t think you’d leave such a prize alone for so long. Silver fox isn’t he, damn good shag too, Jim would’ve been proud of ya.” Steven hissed at Sherlock, Greg blushing at the compliment at first before his eyes widened in realisation.

“Jim was the one for games Moran, you’re out of your depth, leave Lestrade out of this.”

Moran. Sebastian Moran. The man he had been dating for six bloody months, the man he’d fallen for, the man he was planning on asking to live with him was Sebastian bloody Moran? There wasn’t time to think, there was a loud noise and everything went black until he woke up like this, head pounding and unable to move, unable to shout, unable to believe his mind that told him Sherlock was alive and his boyfriend was the last name on the his hit list.


End file.
